Leavin
by Zac3fronluver
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends forever, but Gabriella has a man. Based on the song leaving by Jesse MaCartney. Dont worry it has a happy ending


**This a oneshot on Jesse MacCartney's lates song 'leavin'**

**Troy's pov**

I've been watching this beautiful girl all day long, and who might this girl be, well it's no other than Gabriella Montez my best friend, yes my best friend.

**End of Pov**

"Troy if your gonna stare at me the whole time then you wont learn anything" said Gabriella they were both at the library. Gabriella was tutoring him since morning and it's nearly night.

"I'm sorry I am just dum, and your too pretty not to be looked at" Gabriella giggle, and then said"Well I have to get home, Justin is waiting for me, I wish I could stay here forever but you know he'll throw a fit, and start fighting with me, and make me cry, so bye" she gave him a kiss in the cheek and left. Troy watched as she exited the library. He started whisper/singing (**dont know if that is a word)**

_Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!

On the phone with Troy and Gabriella: **Troy **_Gabriella_

**"Hello"**

_"It's Gabriella"_ she said through sobs

**"What's wrong did you get in a fight with Justin again"**

_"Yea, he yelled at me and was close to hitting me"_

**"Why?''**

_"He said...that if I want him to be my boyfriend...I can't hang out with you anymore" _There was a silence on the phone

_"Troy?"_

**"I love you"**

_"What?"_She asked surprised

**"Meet me in the coffee shop in 10 mins"** and he hung up

TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!

With Troy and Gabriella in the coffee shop.

_Where is Gabriella'troy thought_

"I'm here sorry I took so long I had to sneak out"Said gabriella

Troy said "Well listen what I said in the phone is true, I love you, I know your dad forced you to be his girlfriend because your broke and Justin has all the money in the wolrd, but since he doesn't want you to see me again I want you to know that I love you, and...It's ok if you dont feel the same way" Gabriella was speechless but she spoke up.

"Troy I love you too"

"Really?"asked Troy

"Yea that's why I told Justin, that i'm leaving and I am never lookin back again at all the horrible memories he made me go through, i told him I finally found somebody who does it better than he can. Now he won't make me cry anymore and I found somebody that's so fly, that keeps me singing all night long and that's you Troy I love you" said Gabriella

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never to come back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have me singing all night, like that_

Troy didn't know what to say so he just said the first thing that he had in his mind "I keep you singing all night long?"

Gabriella gigled"Yea you do Troy"

"What about the money Gabriella? you need the money"Troy asked

"I don't know, but for now I just wanna be away from him"answered Gabriella.

"Well, in the meantime you can stay in my apartment with me"Troy said

"Your the best" Gabriella said

They were both leaning in when they heard a man on the stage announce something (**a/n it's not a huge stage it's a little one**)

The man in the speaker said"Welcome everybody today is a special night because today is _karaoke _night, we will be picking out people to sing up here so if the spotlight lands on you come up here" Then the spotlight searched all over the room until it landed on Gabriella and Troy **(a/n just like the beginning of hsm when they pick Troyella to sing)**

"Come up here" Troy stood up but Gabriella remained seated

"Troy I cant' go up there not with all these people staring at me" she whispered

"Yes you can" He grabbed her hand and took her to the stage

"Do you guys know leavin by Jesse MacCartney" said a man

"Yea but-"said Gabriella

"No buts just follow the screen" said the man

**Troy-bold **_Gabriella-italisize_ both-regular

**Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say**

Then Gabriella looked at the screen and sang with Troy

Chorus:  
Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never to come back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have me singing all night, like that

**Oh oh oh man she gonna sing**

**Oh oh oh oh**

Gabriella Grabbed Troy's hand**  
**  
_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man_

They both finished the song and looked into eachother they leant in and their lips met, it was a soft yet passionate kiss, they pulled away in need of oxygen

"I love you" said Gabriella

"I love you more"Said Troy

"No I love you more"said Gabriella

"We both love eachother the same"said Troy, they heard 'awwwwwww' from somewhere but ignored it

"Fine"said Gabriella defeated

"Ok, lovebirds, get of the stage"The man on the stage said, then they ralize they were still on the stage and everybody had witness their little moment.

TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!

**Ok finally I've been wanting to this oneshot since forever, anyways the song I used is 'leavin by Jesse MacCartney'**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
